Why?
by Reckless Dreamer Yuna
Summary: Yuna moves to Luca after her and Tidus break-up, and she feels like he doesn't care at all. But he does, deep down inside, and he does have a heart. He is miserable without her, but doesn't show it. Now what can it take for them to get back together?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Me trying to make a new story, once again. I've been at a lost for ideas. I'm gonna try this and tell me if you like it, love it, or hate it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own

Why, do you always do this to me?

Why, couldn't you just see through me?

How come?

You're acting like this, like you just don't care at all.

Do you expect me to believe, I was the only one to fall?

I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away.

I can feel, I can feel you baby, why?

It's not supposed to feel this way, I need you, I need you, more and more each day.

It's not supposed to hurt this way,

I need you, I need you, I need you, tell me …

Are you and me still together? Tell me …

Do you think we could last forever?

Tell me …

Why?

….......

Here I was again. Moving again. But I had to, and I wanted to. I wanted to get away from him. He had broke my heart way to many times. Mom and dad didn't know, and I planned to keep it that way. I just it. I didn't want anyone to know.

"What's wrong with you, Yuna? You've been acting strange. You haven't even cried once over Tidus. What happened to you guys? Did you break up?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it," And tears did actually fill my eyes. But I kept my sobs in, trying my best not to choke on them. Once we got into the new house, I would run into my room and cry. But I betted myself that I was the only one that was still crying. He had cheated on me. That's what happened. I hate Tidus now, and I hate myself even more for letting him take advantage of me like this.

It would be a long time before we got to Luca. A very long time. So I cut on my ipod, deciding that I'd run the battery dead. I always did. Every night I went to bed, too. I'd fall asleep listening to it, and in the morning the battery would be dead.

A Few Hours Later …

"Yuna, Yuna …" I felt someone shaking me. Was this a dream? What was going on?

"YUNA!"

"Huh?!" I woke up with a start. I saw dad standing before me, looking quite amused. What was that sound? I looked outside to see it raining. I hoped that it wouldn't rain all summer. I had plans.

"Oh …it's you. I though I was dreaming."

"Well, you've been dreaming enough, sweetheart. It's time for dinner. You've been asleep for hours," I realized that I was lying down on the couch, with a blanket over me. No wonder why I was sweating so much! God, it was raining and it still felt humid.

I began making my way upstairs to my room. I knew this place like the back of my hand. My grandma, who had died, used to stay here. Sometimes me, mom, and dad would come visit her, and I always stayed in this room.

All there was in here was mattress, no blankets or sheets, but I didn't care. I couldn't hold these tears in anymore. I really couldn't do it. I was sick and tired of it, and I was sick of crying over Tidus. We are over, and I have to accept that. He cheated on me, and noting can change that, and nothing will.


	2. The Tears I'll Shed

_I totally hate this. I'm getting writer's block already and I just started! That's why I haven't updated in so long. Sorry_.

**Chapter 2: The Tears I'll Shed**

TIDUS

"Tidus?" I heard the voice repeat over and over again. It was getting on my last nerve.

"Tidus?"

"Tidus …baby?" It was Dona ….

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." I said, my eyes closed.

"It's way too late. Now come on and wake up! Please baby?" Dona whispers in my ear, trying to seduce me.

I tell her to go and she finally does, but of course she has to throw a big fit, saying I don't love her, and all I do is sleep, and she's tired of me.

YUNA

I needed to get out. Mom and Dad were fussing all the time, fighting with each other. I was 19 anyway. I needed to move out and stop acting like a baby. So I was wondering where I could stay, and Mom wasn't supporting me, because after her and Dad had divorced, two weeks after they had started arguing, she wanted me to stay there with her, but I told her that it was time for me to go. But the problem was that Zanarkand was the only place I could go, since Rikku was practically begging me to stay with her.

I was packing my bags, deciding what I would carry, when I remembered Rikku say that she was going to tell everyone about my coming, including Tidus. He would give me trouble now, probably.

I saw Mom come in and I stared at her, and she said, "You know, you don't have to do this."

"No, I have to. I'll be okay and so will you. I have to do this, Mom," I said sadly.

I felt guilty, and it was like the feeling would never go away. She started crying because of me. I cried along with her, too, and she kept whispering "please don't leave," and that only made it worser. There was no use in trying to calm her down. She begged me not to go, but I left anyway. I feel so terrible.

RIKKU

I couldn't help but feel bad, because I knew that Yuna still loved Tidus, and here I was, making out with him and the guy already had a girlfriend. I don't know how it happened. Maybe it was how attracted I was to him, and how I had always wanted him even though he belonged to Yuna. It had always been like this. Yuna deserved it anyway. She got everything she wanted, hell, she even had Gippal once. I like Gippal, and I certainly don't think that that brat deserves him. But maybe I'm standing here making out with Tidus because I want to get back at Yuna, and maybe I want her to live with me to make her life a living hell…and she never had to sacrifice **anything** in her perfect life!

But I was wondering if she really deserved this, especially after her parents had divorced. Maybe she did.

I know I'm not supposed to act like this, but I can't help it! It all started when we were 14, and she started dating Gippal, and she knew that I liked him. Then I met Tidus and we became best friends, but of course Yuna had to wrap him around her finger too. Bitch.

I pushed Tidus off of me because it was starting to get a little heated.

"Yuna's about to come, and I don't want her to see me and you like this." I said, apologizing.

"Who cares? She hates me anyway, so why would it matter to her?" he said, trying to kiss me again.

"Because she still loves you," I said softly, my eyes downcast.

"Rikku, she doesn't love me, and I don't love her," he replied quietly.

"Tidus …you still love her. You can't lie to me,"I said, "Now leave."

He left without saying goodbye, and about 20 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was her.

"Hey, Yuna!" She hugged me.

YUNA

Rikku didn't seem so happy to see me. I don't know, but for some reason I don't think she was.

"Hey Rikku!" I said in fake happiness, "I missed you so much! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing. I was just sitting down, watching T.V. I've been waiting for you for like …hours."

"Sorry I was late …I had to handle some stuff with Mom. She was really sad," I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. I saw Rikku roll her eyes, then she smiled at me.

_Okay, I can see that she doesn't really want me here._

"Um …so where am I sleeping?" I asked softly.

"I have a guest room, Yunie!"

….......

_I hate the ending. I think I suck at this! I might give up on this story, I don't know yet. Tell me if you think I should or not._


	3. I Don't Hate You

_A new chapter finally! It takes me foreverz with this story. I have a very bad case of writer's block!_

YUNA'S P.O.V

A week had passed, and still not much talk between me and Rikku. I believe that she hates me …she really does. The thing is that I don't know why she dislikes me so much. Maybe she just needed some space. Her and Gippal were having some issues, so I heard. Maybe that's why she dislikes me so much. She just needs time.

"Hey, Yuna!" I heard her call from downstairs. I jumped a bit because she never says anything to me.

"Yes Rikku?" I said as I cam downstairs. I noticed she looked really tired. "What do you need?"

"Um …I'm going to a party tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to come? It'll be fun."

I frowned a little. I'd always hated parties. The drinking, the drugs, I hated everything about it. "I think I'll pass on that, Rikku. Parties really aren't my —"What, parties aren't your thing? You have to come! Please! Just for once," I noticed a sweet smile was on her face as she continued begging. I didn't really want to make her hate me more, and I **guess** it would be okay to get to know her a little better, so I said yes.

….......

It was terrible.

I was getting pushed everywhere as I tried to make my way through the crowd. It was like no one cared. I felt tears sting my cheeks as I felt a corner where no one was. I was surprised when I heard a cracked voice say, "Yuna?" It was Tidus. The urge to run up and hug him was unbearable. I couldn't though. I looked away from him.

"What are you doing here? And what's wrong with you? Are you crazy? This is Seymour's party, Yuna. Why did you even come here?" He continued but still I looked away from him. I summoned up the courage in me, and said "Ya know, why do you even care? Shouldn't you be off fucking one of your little whores? I really tried my best to stay away from you. And oh, how is Dona doing? You're little whore of a girlfriend?" I was pissed. He didn't even care.

My eyes were wide as he swept me off my feet and carried me upstairs into the bathroom and locked the door. Fear entered me.

"Listen, Yuna, me and Dona are engaged and there is nothing I can do about it! We've been engaged since we were kids! I would change it if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just …I didn't want to hurt you. But you have to believe me, Yuna."

I couldn't believe it. "Are you …are you telling the truth?"

"Yes Yuna. I'm sorry I cheated on you with Dona! Could we just work this out or something? I never wanted it to be like this. Do you think we could be friends again?"

I fought the urge to cuss him out. He had never told me. He lied to me …again. He said he would tell me everything. But he was really getting engaged to Dona. I hated this. I love him. But he loves Dona. Maybe me and him were never meant to be. I realized I just wanted him to be happy. As long as he was happy, so was I. I would keep on smiling though. I almost choked on my tears, for trying to hold them back.

"I'm sorry. I'm really happy for you and Dona though. You two are really great," It was really funny how I called Dona a whore and now I was **happy** for her …I guess.

"Okay, great. Are you going to be staying here though?" he asked me with worry in his voice, "Because I want you to come to the dinner rehearsal, 'kay? Um …if it's alright with you."

"Sure." Anything to make him happy.

"It's on Saturday, 6:00, 'kay? And do you remember Lenne?" Lenne? Of course I do! She is my best friend! "She's coming. And Shuyin is coming too. I know you remember him."

'Yeah, I've missed Shuyin so much! Oh, can Lulu,Wakka, and Vindina come too?" My voice was full of fake happiness. "You remember Lulu and Wakka, right? The ones that had the baby?"

"Yeah," he said sadly, "I'm sorry, Yuna. I really don't want you to think bad of me. I'm sorry about the Dona thing. She's my fiance now, and theres nothing I can do about it. I know you probably don't want to go, and you're only doing this to make me happy."

"Oh, no I'm not." I lied. He looked at me. He always knew when was lying.

"Yuna, I know you're lying. I don't want you to hate me forever." He walked away.

"I don't hate you, I still love you." she whispered.


	4. Let Me Take Care Of You

**A/N:_ This whole story is dedicated to Shattered Images, the most awesome friend I have met on FanFiction! She's helped me loads with this! Please read her stories because they are totally awesome! She's really a great person!_**

YUNA'S P.O.V

I couldn't believe that I was actually going through with this. Rikku had suggested that I wear this skimpy little …dress …if that's what you call it. It was very short, very bright pink, and very, very tight. It also showed too much cleavage. I was extremely uncomfortable in this outfit, but Rikku would not give up, so I finally gave in like the push-over I am.

"Yunie," she said. That was my new nickname I guess, "you look fine. No, scratch that, you look great! Calm down!"

"Rikku …maybe I shouldn't go. No one wants me there anyway. And I'm sure Tidus doesn't. I'll probably ruin it for him!"

I saw her roll her eyes as she said, "You know, he really does want you there. So stop whining and get with it Yunie. He loves you …." I couldn't help but notice the distaste in her voice. Does she like Tidus?

I decided I wouldn't complain to Rikku. I'd just stay out of her way.

….......

I felt extremely uncomfortable feeling all eyes on me. I quickly glanced at Tidus and noticed that he was smiling at me. Everyone was. Except for Rikku. My eyes went wide as I saw Shuyin. I quickly ran over to hug him.

"Hey Yuna! How have you been?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I've been good. I just got out of the house. Mom and Dad are divorced now," I said with a frown.

"What happened?"

"Umm …I don't know," I said, taking a step back from him, accidentally bumping in to someone. I turned around, about to say sorry, but when I realized who it wide. "Lulu! I missed you so much! Aww, he's precious!"

"Are you forgetting about me, Yuna?"

"Wakka!" I said swinging my arms around him. "I missed you too!" I said smiling at him as I messed up his hair.

"Okay, Yuna, ya know you can't mess with the hair,"

"Sorry! He's precious Wakka! I can't believe that I missed this!"

I turned around as someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I saw that it was Dona, Tidus's **fiance**.

"Hello," she said in fake happiness, "It's nice to see you again, **Yuna**. I'm so happy to have you hear!"

"I'm **very** happy to be here, **Dona.**" I shot back at her with the same distaste that she had in her voice. I saw that she was glaring at me, and she swiftly turned on her heel and walked away.

I saw Gippal, staring at me like I was prey. That was until Rikku smacked him up against the head.

"Ouch, Rikku, what in the fuck was that for?" he exclaimed.

Rikku shook her had at him and glared, warning him.

Tidus walked over to me and gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm glad you came," he said smiling, "I thought you weren't going to come."

"Rikku forced me." I was trying to make him feel bad.

"Listen, Yuna, I've said this for the thousandth time, I can't help I'm getting married to her! It isn't my fault!"

"I never said that it was your fault, Tidus. I said that I'm happy for you two," I noticed he was frowning.

"Are you coming when we do get married?"

"Do you actually think I want to come?" I said and walked away from him.

He deserved it.

I made my way over to Shuyin, and I noticed he was still smiling.

"Hey," I said happily and giggled a little as he jumped a bit. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah," he chuckled himself, "Yuna, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you still love Tidus?"

"Umm …" I figured there was **no** way out of this. "Is it that obvious, Shu?"

"Yeah it is, Y. Tell me," he said with a very small smile.

"Shuyin, I seriously don't know. I honestly can't tell you that!"

"You don't think you'll be able to move on?"

"Yes, I will."

"Will you move on with me? Yuna, I love you, I've always loved you since I met you. Please Yuna, I know it will be hard, but you've got to understand how I feel! Tidus doesn't deserve you! I do! Look at what he done. I'm not saying this marriage is his fault, but he could have told you!"

"Shuyin, stop being so loud!"

"Yuna …please!"

"Shuyin …I really don't know …I love you …but not that — "Yuna please!"

Yuna sighed. Everyone was watching the two of them now.

"Hey, is he giving you trouble, Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus, this is none of your fucking business! So I think you should --" Before he could say anything else, Tidus had attacked him.

….......

"Ouch, stop! That hurts, Yuna!"

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Oh, suck it up and stop being a baby! I'm trying to help you here!" I said, laughing. I laughed more when he said, "I don't see anything funny! You wouldn't like it if you were in this much pain!" he whined. "You and that crazy boyfriend of yours!" I couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his voice. Or did I just want to here some disappointment in his voice? "Tidus, he isn't my boyfriend, and he never will be." I said with sadness. I couldn't believe he thought that I loved Shuyin, or liked him, whatever. His words actually stung me.

"Please, Yuna. I know that you two are secretly in love!" he folded his arms and pouted, " Really, it doesn't bother me though. I hope you two have a happy life together." he attempted to get up, but he unsuccessfully fell back down and cried out again.

"Please be still, and stop being such a baby!" I said. "If I wish to love Shuyin, then so let it be. It's my life, not yours Tidus!"

"Ugh …you make me so fucking sick sometimes, Yuna! I'm not trying to control you or **anything**, and yes, you're right, for once! I don't care if you do love Shuyin or not! I thought I could make things better between us, but I was wrong! You're just being a bitch about everything!"

I couldn't believe him. Tears had already stung my eyes, "I don't understand you at all!"

"I don't understand you either," he said.

"You know what …why do I even try? Because now, all your life revolves around is sex and drugs and Dona! Does she even know your cheating on her, just like you fucking cheated on me? I'm not surprised either! Everyone told me you were trouble! I knew I shouldn't have ever did this!"

"What in the fuck do you mean, "I shouldn't have done this?"

"I should have never fallen for you!"

"Yuna…I'm sorry, 'kay? I had no idea you felt like this," I scoffed at his words, "Listen, how about no more fights, 'kay?"

"Do you know how many times you've said sorry?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, more than I can count, but please, I promise there'll be no more five-year-old fights,"

"Oh, how many promises have you made? You can't count, can you? I gotta go. I'm gonna see if I can stay with Shuyin tonight."

"Bye then, just run away like you always do!"

I shot him a glare as I pooled out my cellphone and dialed Shuyin's number.

….......

SHUYIN'S P.O.V

_**Why are you so nervous, dumb-ass? It's just Yuna, it's just a girl! Calm the fuck down!**_

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door. My heart was beating faster as I walked over. Yuna stood there smiling at me, and I leaned in to give her a very awkward hug.

"Hey Yuna. So why are you staying here with me? What's wrong with Rikku?" I said nervously.

"Lately she's been having a lot of stuff on her mind, and she wasn't really in a good mood, so I thought I'd give her her space. Why do you ask? Is something wrong? You don't want me here?"

"No, no, it's …i-it's not that! I was just curious, t-that's all."

_**Hurray to awkward silence …**_ I thought.

"Listen, Shuyin, about earlier —"I didn't mean to act like that, Yuna, I mean …I-I understand i-if you d-don't feel t-the …the same way about me." To my surprise, I heard her giggle.

"Shuyin …I think I do feel that way about you," she said in my ear, "Now, let me take care of you," she said as she kissed me. Wait, this was all wrong. Was she drunk or something?

"Yuna, are you drunk?" I asked, pulling away from her.

"Maybe,"

….......

_Ugh …I hate the ending! I suck at those things! Once again, Ugh! In case you all don't know, the point was to make Yuna a little mad after her fight with Tidus so she went and got drunk because she couldn't handle it and she thought that was the only way out of her problems! I know it's confusing. And could you peeps please review? I know your reading because I've got story alerts, so you could review! Your words make me happy, and when you don't have anything to say, I cry!_


	5. Scary Love

**Scary Love by Skye Sweetnam**

_What is love, my love_

_Tell me do you know_

_To me it's dirt and blood and seed_

_That's how my garden grows_

_What is this pain inside my veins?_

_It turned to frost_

_Is there an operation please and how much does it cost?_

_This love is a scary love_

_If I had one day left to live_

_I'd lock the doors and windows _

_And keep you in_

_If I had one day left to live_

_I'd wrap myself around you_

_And breathe you in_

_Scary love_

_It's a scary love_

_What is love, my love_

_Tell me why it burns_

_Like rage and fire inside of me_

_It causes no concern_

_I'm quite used to it_

_The ashes on my hands_

_At least I've felt the pain of love_

_But no one understands_

_This love is a scary love_

_If I had one day left to live_

_I'd lock the doors and windows_

_And keep you in_

_Of I had one day left to live_

_I'd wrap myself around you_

_And breathe you in_

_This love is a scary love_

_Like birds in place of doves_

_Like a train running over us_

_Like being nailed to a cross_

_If I had one day left to live (if I had one)_

_I'd keep you in, I'd keep you in_

_If I had one more day to live_

_I'd wrap myself around you_

_And breathe you in_

….......

YUNA'S P.O.V

I couldn't remember anything from the night before. How did I end up _fucking _my best friend. It was way to much. It hurt inside. Why couldn't I remember anything …and is it possible to have such a _horrible _headache? I didn't even realize my tears until I tasted something salty in my mouth. I wiped the away. I felt disgusted with myself. Was I drunk? The only thing I remembered was that argument with Tidus. And then it hit me. Of course me and Shuyin were friends, and I felt guilty about this, but it was _Tidus_. That's all I could think of. It would hurt him too, wouldn't it? The tears started to fall, and I didn't bother trying to wipe them away this time.

I got up, wrapping the sheets around my body, grabbing my clothes, and stumbled into Shuyin's bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible, but I didn't care. I turned the water on and wiped my face, and started the shower, hoping Shuyin wouldn't wake up. I didn't want to see him now. I dropped the sheets and stepped into the shower, still crying, and I closed my eyes, wishing that none of this had ever happened.

….......

SHUYIN'S P.O.V

Where was she? Was she mad about what happened last night? I hope not, because I' not mad about it. Maybe she really did love me, and maybe she could forget about Tidus. She should, after all he's done to her and put her through. How could she still love that jerk? She was addicted to him. Maybe she could love me like I love her. Maybe she already love me like that. I want to help her forget about that bastard. She's way too good for him.

….......

YUNA'S P.O.V

I know Rikku I mad. She thinks I'm a slut now. I feel sick. I''m tired of all of this. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I was just drunk. It was a horrible accident. And it will never happen again. I swear.

Then she had to start screaming in Al Bhed, "Aore, nyz syoct ayo ty dnum? Ty ayo gryz nyz losn dnum um kyurk dy nohd Dutom? Ert ry, U'l ryd kyurk dy dicc nul, ayo ehi. U gryz U'l fiha uhhimbyrmupci, Aorui, pod ryd cugi dnum. Yrca...yrca mcodm ty dnum, Aorui!" (Yuna, how could you do this? Do you know how much this is going to hurt Tidus? And no, I'm not going to tell him, you are. I know I'm very irresponsible, Yunie, but not like this. Only...only sluts do this, Yunie!) And I then began to cry. Her words were true, and I guess I was a slut.

"Rikku, I didn't mean to. I was just _fucking_ drunk. Stop bitching about it, will you please? I know it was wrong, but you have to _understand! _Me and Tidus had got into a fight that night, and I was really upset, so I drank a little to much, and why in the HELL do you care anyway? It's none of your damn business what goes on between me and Shuyin, neither Tidus, so how in the hell can you say anything?" I said, in my loudest, bravest voice. I was pissed.

"Yuna, please calm down. First of all, I'm sorry for calling you a slut. You're my cousin, and I shouldn't treat you like that. And, I think there's some things we need to talk about," she grabbed my hand and led me to her couch. She smiled at me. "I've been a bitch because me and Gippal have been having some problems. You probably already know. I know you could hear me crying in the middle of the night," she began to cry, " He's been real mad at me, lately. I don't know why he's so stressed. I've been trying to get some help for us, so he's kinda mad about that I guess." her lips quivered, and she let out a sob, "We were pregnant when I was 17 and he was 20. We …we lost the baby. He hasn't been the same since then, and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry for acting like this to you. I'm so sorry," she let out another sob, and began to cry hard. I wrapped my arms around her, patting her back, telling her everything was going t be okay. Yes, it would. Everything would fall into place soon. Everything would. It would be okay.

….......

I woke up, still tired as hell, and it felt like I hadn't had any sleep at all. Once again, Rikku was gone. At least she had made breakfast. I felt so …hungry, like I haven't ate in days. I looked at the clock. 7 in the morning. Why would Rikku be leaving so early? Maybe she was gone for another appointment with Gippal. After I was finished eating, I rushed into the bathroom to take a hot shower. It was amazing, how much that thing helped me relax. Then, I hit a dead halt as I thought about Tidus. In 3 days, Dona and him were getting married. I broke out crying. What was I going to do? Try denying that I love him? Lie to myself again? I guess the only thing I could do was be happy for him. I tried to smile, but it turned into a frown.

When I got out of the shower, I took a hard look at my reflection in the mirror. The only thing I could see was sadness, jealousy, hate, grief, and betrayal. I wanted to slam my fist into the mirror, into my reflection, but I would not lose all control. I had handled being away from him, so why can't I handle not being with him, and him not loving me? Did he even care? _No._ That's what I had to tell myself. _No, he doesn't love you, and he never did. You were just a fucking __**toy**__ to him._ Tears of anger flooded down my cheeks. I punched my reflection. So, I had lost all control.

….......

"Yunie! What in the hell happened to your hand?" I heard Rikku squeak when she came into the door. I was feeling dizzy. I felt like I was going to pass out, but I smiled at her. The next thing I knew, my whole world turned black.

….......

I woke up in pain. My hand was hurting like hell, once I looked at it, I let out a scream. "She's awake!", I heard someone say excitedly. It was Rikku. "Hey, are you okay? I was so worried about you – "What in the_ fuck_ is wrong with my hand?" I asked her, worried.

"Oh, you punched the mirror in the bathroom! And you got some glass stuck in your hand. The doctors say that you're going to be okay though, so don't worry about anything. You won't be going to Tidus's wedding anymore, Yunie. Shuyin said he'd be here soon!"

I sighed and forced myself not to scream "No!" in front of her.

Me and Rikku talked for a while, then she left. And after 10 minutes of staring at the moon outside, someone knocked on my door. It was Shuyin. My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes began to water.

"Yuna, are you okay?" he gave me a kiss on my cheek, then on my lips. I softly pushed him off of me.

"Shuyin," I said with a sigh "we need to talk about what happened. I don't remember anything."

"You what? You don't remember anything? But, what we had was so powerful, Yuna. It was impossible to forget." I sobbed and slowly shook my head. "I'm sorry," I said softly. Strangely, I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. I just wanted to hold him. I needed someone to hold.

"Yuna, do you love me?" and with that question, I couldn't hardly breathe.


	6. Falling Into Place

**A/N: **_**Eh, so I'm back from my long absence. I've just been trying to write, but it's just not working out. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or not right now. It's been long forgotten. I have to get back into Fanfiction though, so please, just bear with me. Oh yeah, by the way, Yuna and Rikku are the same age. And sorry if my writing skills aren't so great. I haven't wrote in a very long time. **_

YUNA'S P.O.V

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think right at all. I felt so many emotions wash over me like an ocean. I didn't exactly like all of these mixed feelings. It was my fault. I never expected to be a heartbreaker, or end up in this awkward position. I lead him on. He didn't deserve this.

His blue eyes shone bright in the moonlight. He said what we had that night was so fucking powerful. How can I not remember? How could I hurt him like this? Suddenly, I felt like I didn't even deserve to be breathing. I didn't deserve to have a great friend like Shuyin, and then just toss him to the side as if he were nothing. Who was I to go around breaking hearts? Who was I to sleep with him? To fucking use him. A tear ran my cheek. I looked at him, and noticed he was looking at me with that terrible expression, his eyes evidently showing that he didn't want to be rejected. I looked away, noticing the shivers going down my spine, my eyes welling up. I felt as if I was melting.

"Yuna, are you okay? Listen, I'm sorry to bring this onto you, I know you've been through a lot, and I don't need to ask such questions when you certainly don't need this at the moment," he said, slightly frowning, disappointment showing on his face. I smiled weakly at him.

"Shuyin, it's fine. I'll be alright. I'm sorry for everything." I forced a weak smile once again, though the tears began to fall. I laughed at myself, & Shuyin looked slight worried. "Ha, look at me, crying like the baby I am. I'm so stupi-" he interrupted me. "Yuna, don't you dare finish that sentence. You're not stupid. You're the most gorgeous and intelligent young woman I know," he began walking closer to me. He smiled, & wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb. He leaned down and gently kissed me on the cheek. What made him feel this way about me? I had no clue what it was. I felt giddy by our closeness. It made me happy, happy enough to kiss him. Instead, I leaned up in the bed and brought him close to me, careful with my hand, and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his heart pounding against mine, and I closed my eyes & sighed deeply, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do. We remained like this for a while, and I began to wonder why I was showing so much affection towards him. I knew it wasn't love. But it's kind of like he made me high, made me forget about the world around me.

Shuyin pulled away, smiling. His blue eyes locked on to mines for sometime, before he finally leaned in and kissed me gently once again, on my lips once more. This time, for some odd reason, I did not push him away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. We parted for breath, before I leaned in again, pulling him closer, practically losing myself in him. I forgot about everything, all the things that weakened my heart and made my head heart. He quickly pulled away when he heard the nurse knocking at the door.

The nurse was a pretty young girl, with sparkling blue eyes, and long blonde hair that went down to her waist. She smiled at me, then looked at Shuyin also and smiled. "You're permitted to leave tomorrow, hun." I smiled at her, and she smiled back, and then her gaze lingered onto my hand. "Are the drugs working okay? Does your hand still hurt somewhat?" I smiled.

"Yes, but not as much. It's really starting to feel a lot better." I looked at Shuyin and smiled.

"Well, that's great. It'll be healed before you know it." She gave me another one of her smiles, and then looked at Shuyin, and back at me. "Is this young man your boyfriend?"

I don't know why, but I found myself blushing deeply. I looked at Shuyin, & his face was just as red as a cherry. I found myself laughing at this. "Oh no, were actually just friend."

"Oh, well you two would be lovely together. Well, get some rest sweetheart," she said as she walked out the door.

I looked at Shuyin and smiled once again, and then he came over and kissed me on the cheek before saying bye and that he'd be here to pick me up tomorrow. I sat back in the hospital bed, wondering how the hell I ended up where I was. I didn't know where I was going, and I wasn't sure of how much more I could take.

TIDUS'S P.O.V

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME EARLIER RIKKU!" I shot out at her in anger over my cell phone, pissed that she didn't tell me about Yuna earlier.

"Tidus, calm down, she's fine, I assure you. Actually, Shuyin called and said that she's being released tomorrow, and he's going to be there to pick her up. So everything is just fine." Rikku said happily.

I don't know, but for some reason, it ticked me off to hear _anything_ about Shuyin and Yuna. "Um…Why can't you just pick her up, Rikku?" I didn't mean to sound pissed off, but unfortunately, it came out that way. Rikku ignored it though.

"I'm going to be busy. And I think something's going on between the two of them, I really have no clue what's been up lately with Yuna. She's been acting so strange lately. But, when Shuyin's around, she's different, she finally seems happy for once.

I frowned, disappointment. I knew me and her were nothing now. I was pissed off, but I quickly shook the feeling off.

"Hey, listen, I got to go, I'll talk to you some other time. Bye Rikku." My voice began cracking, and I didn't even give her enough time to say goodbye. I was so fucking dumb. I needed to get wasted, I needed to get this shit off of my mind, it was fucking killing me. I though about things. I didn't have to get engaged to Dona, though everyone expected me too. They said it'd be best, since both of our father's are the richest men in Zanarkand. They said it'd be the most proper thing to do. I felt like I wasn't even in a relationship with Dona. I just wanted Jecht to be proud of me for once, to finally make him happy, then maybe I'd have some honor to my name. I realized I was thinking way too much. I needed to get laid. Dona was out shopping with some of her friends, so I went with the second option, getting wasted. I took a long shower, and styled my hair, and began to dress. I grabbed some of my cologne and sprayed some on me quickly, and then quickly grabbed my keys and left, all of my thoughts long forgotten.

…

RIKKU'S P.O.V

I sat there, waiting for him. I couldn't help myself from glancing at the clock as I picked my glass up and sipped on my wine again, before finally just shooting all of it down. I poured another glass, and took another small sip, and that's when he entered the tiny apartment. He looked my way, and then looked back away quickly and hung his jacket up, and made his way through the small apartment towards the bedroom. I frowned slightly, and then I made my way to the bedroom also to find him lying down, watching the television. I stood in the doorway, and smiled at him. It hurt to smile when everything was falling apart.

"Where have you been, sweetie? I've been waiting for you all night." Of course, he had no response. I took a deep breath, and made my way towards him, climbing onto the bed, and getting beside him, wrapping my arms around him. I climbed on top of him and kissed him heatedly, and then he pushed me away softly.

"Rikku, not tonight. I'm not in the mood, today has been long and tiring. I just want some rest," he said it softly, but I could tell he was losing his temper, as I was losing mines also. I was tired of trying to be tough. The first tear found its way down my cheek, and now they were rolling, and I couldn't stop them, because doing that only made me cry more. Gippal looked over at me, surprised at first, then annoyance shown on his face.

"Rikku, why are you crying? There's no fucking reason to cry. I just don't feel up to it."

"You never feel up to it. I don't even know you any fucking more. I've tried to be a good girlfriend, I let your sorry ass come stay in my damn apartment, and you don't do shit. Gippal, all you fucking do is stay out all night. It's basically like I don't have a life because of you. I didn't even go to college for you. I gave up high school for you. I know we lost the baby and I'm sorry, but do you actually blame me?" I said, my voice cracking as I spoke. God, I hated crying in front of him. He had a look of shock on his face as I finished, but that shock soon turned to anger.

"I never fucking said that I blamed you! You didn't have to "give up" everything for me, it was your damn choice, I never told you to. And if my ass is so sorry, then maybe I should leave. You act like you don't want me here at all. Maybe I don't want to be here!" He said, and at this point, I was practically drowning in my tears. I was angry. I wanted to kill him. I wanted him out of here. I never wanted to see his face.

The anger surprised me, and I suddenly lashed out and slapped him. I felt no sympathy. He stared at me, his eye wide with shock.

"Get out! Get the fuck out of here, Gippal! I'm done with this bullshit! I fucking hate you. Get out and never fucking come back!" My voice was calm but my eyes were wild with fury. I watched as he left. I lied down, realizing how tired I was. It really took a lot of energy out of me. I went to sleep feeling empty again. I can't stop this. I felt stupid, because I actually still cared about him, after everything he has put me through. I can't do this anymore.

…

NORMAL P.O.V

"You okay, baby?" Done said to Tidus as his eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him sweetly,

"Shit," Tidus said, scared to move because his head was pounding. "Can you go get me an aspirin and a glass of water?" he asked her, his eyes closed, his eyes squinted from the throbbing headache. Dona got up quickly, obeying his commands like he was a god, and hurried into the kitchen and got a glass, and poured half a cup of water into the glass, and then she rushed to the bathroom, careful not to spill the water, and rambled through the medicine cabinet until she finally found the aspirin.

She made her way to Tidus, smiling, and handed him the aspirin and water. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and got up.

"I'd love to sit her and take care of you all day, but me, Elma and Shelinda are going out for lunch and maybe shopping afterwards. I hope it won't be too long. I'll see you later, sweetie, love you." Dona smiled innocently and quickly and then rushed out of the door. Tidus rolled his eyes and took the aspirin, kind of relieved that he wouldn't have to see Dona all day.

…

YUNA'S P.O.V

I was happy to be out of the hospital. Shuyin insisted to take me out to some place for lunch, but I wasn't really hungry. I told him that, but he still insisted, so I gave up.

"How's your hand?" he asked me while glancing over at me quickly, then adverting his attention to the road. I looked out the window, smiling slightly.

"It's fine. Thanks for asking," I responded shyly, and then we road along with silence. We were finally there. The place looked really fancy, which made me kind of feel bad. I didn't have any money on me to pay for my meal, so I decided to get the cheapest salad they had and a glass of water.

I finished the salad quickly. Like I said, it was the cheapest thing that they had, and it didn't taste all that great, but I really didn't want to waist anything.

"So…Um, Yuna-" he said before he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Oh, hi Yuna. I didn't expect to see you here," damn it, it was Dona. "I heard about your hand, and I'm so sorry. I'm glad you're doing better," she smiled at me sweetly, acting innocent, but I actually knew she couldn't stand me.

"Oh, yeah. I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking," I noticed Elma and Shelinda were behind her, also smiling at me. Curiosity took over me, and I couldn't help but ask about Tidus. "Oh, and how are you and Tidus doing? You know, you two make a lovely couple," she smiled at me.

"We're doing great, thank you. Poor thing's at home with a hangover, ha. I don't think he heard about what happened to you, dear. Well, I don't even know the whole story. How did you get glass stuck in your hand?"

I paused for a second, slightly frowning, my eyes downcast. I looked up at her, and forced a weak smile. Shuyin noticed my hesitation, and smiled at Dona as he said, "I don't think she would like to talk about it right now. Ya know, she doesn't feel so good." Dona smiled at him, acting like she understood, but she looked kind of irritated.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to pry into your business like that. Well, I'll be sure to tell Tidus that you are feeling better and you're finally out of the hospital. Well, have a great day, Yuna. I guess I better get going." she smiled another one of her famous smiles at me, and Shelinda and Elma smiled at me also. She waved bye to me.

I looked at Shuyin and laughed. "You know, I don't really like her that much. She's a whore, and I'm absolutely sure she doesn't like me at all.

"Why is that?" he asked, confused. My face fell a bit.

"You know me and Tidus used to date," I said quietly, and he mouthed an "oh" to me. We ate in silence. I finished my meal before him, and watched him finish his. I sighed slightly, and smiled when he was done. He asked if I was ready to go, and I said yes. We rode to Rikku's apartment in silence once again. I smiled at him and began to open the car door to get out.

"Yuna, wait," he said it so low, I could barely hear him. He smiled at me and pulled me closer. "I know a lot's been happening, and I know it's probably wrong of me to tell you this. But I love you, Yuna. I know, you still probably love Tidus, but he truly doesn't deserve you," he sighed and took a deep breath, "I want you to be my girl. Tidus…he's so stupid, so careless. He broke your heart, and I know he's going to break it again, and you really don't need that," he pulled me closer, and kissed me. I kissed him back with everything in me. I don't know what I was feeling. He made me high and I loved feeling this way. We parted, and I smiled at him, a tear finding its way down my cheek.

"Yes, Shuyin, I'll be your girl," and that was it. I kissed him again, and quickly got out of the car, giving him a slight smile and a little wave bye. I sighed, and made my way into Rikku's small apartment, extremely happy, which was a very unusual thing for me. Things were falling into place finally.


End file.
